1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system for transferring a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a robot system for transferring a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate (hereinafter referred to as “wafer”) stored within a cassette to a specified place.
Also proposed is a robot system in which the positions of individual wafers stored within a cassette in multiple stages are sensed by a sensor to detect a jutting wafer or an obliquely-stored wafer (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-219209).